Observant
by jormarrot
Summary: As Mustang listens to Edward's report, he notices something a little out of step.


Colonel Mustang was a very observant man. In his military career is keen eye got him the position of Colonel, got him his specialized team of men, which in effect also got the upper brass to keep close tabs on him. Outside of the office, he was infamously observant for which flowers and desserts the ladies liked and what venue to visit. But the one thing that he always had to keep a very, very,_ very_ sharp eye on was his youngest officer both inside and outside the office.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the pride of the Amestris military, was loose like a cannon upon the streets of Central. Take one glance at the pretty female in a short skirt, and the next moment Ed would have taken off in the other direction. Good perception is vital when dealing with someone of the sorts like Edward Elric.

And so in Mustang's personal office one not very fine morning, Mustang observed the young blond in front of him who was attempting to explain that yes, the people of the backcountry town Palmer were angry at the military because some lieutenant taxed them a pretty penny and no, he did not cause the riot which in turn burnt down the military buildings, and yes he probably did have some fault in the lieutenant being stalked in the town square but no, he did not start throwing rotten food at him. As Mustang attempted to understand the report, he noticed how Fullmetal's left foot would periodically move over to his right foot and grind down for a brief moment and then fall back into position. The more Fullmetal shifted his weight to grind his foot, the more the Colonel became suspicious.

"– but really, if had just whiffed this guy even as he walked by, he practically stank of corruption. It's as though he bathes in oils or something. Too bad it doesn't cover his personality as that in itself is quite atrocious-"

"Fullmetal." Mustang interrupted.

"Huh?" Ed paused with a questioning look on his face and blinked a couple of times. "Wait, don't tell me that you too bathe in-"

"No, that's not what I'm getting at. Sit down on the couch." Mustang ordered.

With a quizzical glare, Ed sat with a huff and crossed his arms. Mustang noticed how when he sat, Ed's right foot scrunched in his boot several times before the left once again moved over to grind down on it. After a brief thought, Mustang got up, walked and stood in front of Ed. His placed his hands on his hips as he assessed the nonplussed boy who in turn glared some more.

"What are you doing, Colonel-Bastard?"

"Take off your boot."

Ed did a double-take at what Mustang said.

"Wha-?"

"Take your boot off now, Fullmetal, and that's an order."

Ed questioningly searched Mustang's eye with furrowed eyebrows and set his jaw before leaning down to take off his left boot. But before he could shimmy his foot out, Mustang interjected.

"No, the other one. Your right boot."

Edward froze, gave a quick glance at Mustang while slowly letting his leg fall.

"What's so special about my foot? Do you mean to compare shoe sizes or something? Are you insinuating that my footprint is smaller than the imprint of an atom?" Ed's voice increase several volumes as he spoke the last sentence. He kicked out at the Colonel who merely took a step back from the couch.

"No, and stop being ridiculous, Fullmetal. I simply have a hunch. Now take off your right boot before I have to physically wrestle it off you."

Ed fidgeted in his seat, and looked at his foot. He scrunched his toes several times before reaching down to take it off. He gave another quick glance up to his superior before slowly revealing his toes.

"I-i-it's nothing, really. I mean, it's not like I'm going to kick the bucket anytime soon. It's not a really big deal - people get this all the time! Loads of people! Why bother with something like this?" Ed started sputtering out sentences, failing at persuading Mustang to not look at his foot.

Edward's last three toes were inflamed red and slightly blistered. With a sigh, Mustang walked over to the small med-kit on his wall and took out some latex gloves.

"Hey, what are you doing? You bastard, there are more important things in this world other than this right here. I mean, my report! I know that you know what I already did 'cause you're a sneaky, know-it-all jerk, but all the same that's more important than this! Seriously, why waste your time -"

"Fullmetal," he said while slipping the gloves on, making sure his fingers were snug as possible, "do you know what is on your foot?"

Ed stopped his unsuccessful ramble and muttered a hardly audible 'yes.' He intensely studied the blue carpeted floor.

Mustang walked back over to Ed with a bottle of ointment in his hand and began to lightly lubricate his fingers with it. To Edward's immediate shock, Mustang kneeled in front of him and looked straight into his eyes.

"And do you know what this bottle is?"

Edward shook his head no.

Mustang sighed and started to rub the ointment on Edward's foot, but Edward jumped in his seat and loudly proclaimed,

"What the HELL are you doing!"

"Keep still, Fullmetal! You have a very common case foot fungus and this here ointment helps with the itching and heals the skin. Now sit down, shut up, and keep still so I can apply this!"

With wide eyes, Edward slowly edged back into his seat. He was tense with his shoulders hunched, staring bug-eyed at the man who was administering to his foot. Ed let out a deep breath and very pointedly looked at the book cabinet to see if Mustang added any significant books to the so far disappointing collection. And as of yet, the books were still depressingly disappointing. He gave another glance down at Mustang and swallowed thickly.

"… You don't have to do this, you know."

Mustang looked up and saw Ed staring at him while blushing. Mustang gave a small smile which made Ed's already wide eyes even wider.

"You're part of my team, Fullmetal, and it's part of my job to keep everybody healthy and in good physical condition. What may not seem so important to you just might possibly be important to me. Now how long have you had this fungus?"

Ed looked at him and gave a small shrug.

"I don't know. My foot started itching maybe… four, five weeks ago, right before you sent me to Farigrounds, that last mission before I went to Palmer. That's when I noticed it."

Mustang clucked his tongue disapprovingly. Five weeks of mindless itching? It must have driven Ed crazy. Done with his administrations, Mustang stood up and took off the gloves. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a spare pair of socks.

"Seeing how you are not wearing socks now," Mustang began, "I don't suppose you really wear them."

"… I only have one foot. Why would I buy a pair of socks for only one foot?"

Struggling to not pinch the bridge of his nose, Mustang frowned and walked back over to where Ed sat, his right leg now hovering in the air so that the ointment wouldn't smear onto the carpet. As Mustang started to bend over to put on one of the socks, however, Edward pulled his leg into his chest.

"Umm, I can put on my own sock, thanks."

Edward blushed again as Mustang gave a small shrug and handed the sock to him. As Ed carefully rolled the overly large sock over his rather petite toes and foot, Mustang wrote a name and address on a piece of paper before handing it to Ed.

"Here," he said when Ed put his boot back on his foot. "Go to this pharmacy and get this brand of ointment. The shop has military discounts, so be wise for once and buy two or three bottles. You can also buy a powder, but I personally like this stuff better."

Hesitantly, Ed looked at the paper before he returned his gaze to Mustang.

"Remember, Fullmetal, the best socks to wear with that ointment are cotton. Apply the ointment in the morning and in the evening and change your socks as well. Also, wherever, and I guess whenever, you decide to take your showers, wear some shower shoes. That's one of the best places to pick up funguses like yours."

Ed gave a curt nod and then studied one of the desk legs sharply. He scrunched his right foot several times and looked down at it, giving the information a thought. He looked up at his superior, who by that time moved behind his desk once again and positioned his hands so that his mouth was hidden, and gave a small smile.

"Thanks. Maybe you're not such a big of a bastard today as you usually are."

With a salute, Ed turned around and walked out the office door and called out to his chatting brother Alphonse who was waiting outside for him.


End file.
